


Expecting

by Phrixion



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrixion/pseuds/Phrixion





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Movielover52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160946091@N04/31300178717/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
